


The past of Newt Scamander

by angstyshark



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Magic, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Muggles, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Wizarding World, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyshark/pseuds/angstyshark
Summary: This is an opening to Fantastic Beasts and how Newt became the man we know. Newt grew up with his mother, a Hippogriff breeder, and soon heads to Gryffindor to meet an amazing friend Leta Lestrage.





	

Newt Scamander, a young boy who lived with his mother, had a thing for magical creatures. As a seven year old boy, he would usually dismember Horklumps in his bedroom. However, he would mostly be seen with Amicus. “Watch it deary.” Young Newt Scamander glanced at the wonderful creatures. His mother bred Hippogriffs, beautiful creatures. Hippogriffs were half eagle and half horse. They had beautiful long wings with glistening feathers, a strong large beak, and a long horse tail that danced around. Newt would sometimes sneak to one of the creatures hideouts and get on them for fun. His mother never scolded him, but inspired him too. His mother did not allow Newt to ride Amicus due to the no maj, or also known as muggles. Muggles did not like or see witches and wizards positive, and it confused Newt. Newt shook his head to rid the thoughts and climbed on top of Amicus. "I love you Amicus!" Newt nuzzled Amicus's soft feathers. A loud BANG was heard and Newt fell off Amicus. His mother shook her head and Amicus helped him up.  
“He loves you doesn't he.” His mother smiled and petted young Newt.  
A few years later a great accident happened, changing Newt and his mother’s life.  
“Darling, my boy, please don't let the Hippogriffs out, if muggles were ever to see him….”  
“I know mother, the muggle world and the wizarding world must be kept apar!” His mother ruffled his hair and kissed his head, wrapping her Gryffindor scarf around him. “I will be making some warm tea, take care of the Hippogriffs will you!” Newt nodded and went out into the cabin. He opened the door to see his favorite Hippogriff. He loved all of them, but one he felt close to the most was Amicus. He rushed to him and hugged Amicus head.  
“Hello my friend”. Newt petted the Hippogriff's beak and it nuzzled his cheek. “Mother is good to all of the creatures here, isn't she?" Amicus sneezed and Newt fell back laughing. Amicus cuddled him and nuzzled his cheek. “Amicus no, haha, stop !” His mother ran breathless.  
“Newt!”  
“Hello mother.” Newt smiled awkwardly and his mother sighed.  
“Bloody hell....Do not yell like that Newt, you nearly scared me to death!” His mother hugged him and handed him a cup of tea.  
“Be good to him Amicus. Newt, bed time!” His mother claimed.  
Newt nods and kisses Amicus’s head. “I will see you tomorrow my friend.”  
Later on, his mother puts him to bed but before he can close his eyes he hears a loud crack.  
“Mother?”  
“Stay here Newt.” His mother runs out and he hears Amicus cry out. Newt gasped and ran out into the cold snow. He opens the door to Amicus and the other Hippogriffs, but sees only Amicus gone. Something grabs his hand and he screams. “Newt!” His mother holds him.  
“Mother, Amicus is gone!”  
“I know dear, please go back into the house!” Newt struggles out of his mother’s grasp and looks away. “No! I need to find Amicus!” He jerks away and runs towards the footsteps of his friend. His mother ran after him, screaming his name. Newt looked down into the town and his small fragile heart froze. Humans were stabbing and shooting at his friend and Newt couldn't even blink. His hands were shaking, and he forgets how to breathe. Newt tries to cry out but he leaps to him. His mother grabs him from the back and  holds him close. She cups his eyes and strokes his head.  
 “B...but he didn't do anything...but...mother why...” Newt sobbed and his mother picked him up and took him to the small hidden cabin.  
His mother cupped his cheeks and kissed his nose. “They were scared, and that was their first reaction.”  
“....But he was not scary at all mother.” His mother hugs him. Newt closes his eyes and shakes his head. “It’s not fair. They didn’t know him, Amicus was a good Hippogriff…”

.           .        .

  
Newt opens his eyes. “Hufflepuff!” The room is filled with cheers. Newt walks down awkwardly and sits down. The people around him didn't even clap for him, the house was over and they all enjoyed their dinner. Newt wanted to take a bite but someone from behind pushed him and his food fell on him. “....Haha, my fault”. He said awkwardly. No one even looked at him. Newt got up and went to the restroom. The same bully grabbed his wand and snorted.  
“Hey! Please give that back. That doesn't belong to you..um...sir with the pig face.”  
“WHAT! Acting all tough mate! You Hufflepuffs are stupid.”

"We are not ! We are kind....and loyal...and you are too, please hand it back."  
The pig boy snorts again and was about to break his wand. The boy snorted and coughed, dropping his wand, Newt hurrying to get it.  
“What…” He snorts again and turned pink a and plump. Newt smiled awkwardly and walked away confused. "I did not do it..." He looks back and the boy who was once a boy was now a pig. Newt giggled and petted him. "Now you are a good piggy."   
After, he walks to his first class, or his favorite class; magical creatures. His favorite subject. A girl nudged him and smirked. “You're welcome.” She pops her lips and takes out her books.  
“E..excuse me?” Said Newt shyly.  
“The name’s Leta Lestrade! You're Newt Scamander.”  
“How…”  
“We are in the same house silly. Oh! Is that a book of Hippogriffs!”  
“Um...yes...yes it is.” Leta takes his book and looks through the pictures.  
“Beautiful creatures...is this book new? No...I don’t see a publishing date.”  
“It’s my mothers. She breeds Hippogriffs.”  
“Whoa! That's bloody amazing!”  
Newt smiles softly and takes the book back carefully. “So...You're the one who…” Newt makes an imitating pig noise and Leta giggles. “Yes.” She smiles warmly and Newt blushes.  
“I am not one to hurt people. But thank you”. Leta’s eyes open wide like an owl. “I am sorry. He was going to snap your wand, what was I supposed to do?”

"I guess turning him into a pig was kind of funny. Thank you." Newt smiles back and Leta blushes as well.   
The professor enters and class begins. After their classes the two walk down the stairs and head outside.  
“I love magical creatures, such beautiful creations. It’s sad muggles or even some wizards don't understand them”. Newt stops walking and Leta looks at him.  
“Cat got your tongue?” She giggles and takes his hand. Newt blushes and walks with her. "Hey Newt, let's be friends! We outsiders should stick together". Newt nods and smiles. "I would love a friend."  
Newt and Leta years after we're still friends, working on a book of their own after their classes.  
“A Verinosa Herba, can not be touched, but are friendly unless poked.” Newt was about to poke it and Leta stopped him.  
“Silly I said no! Unless you want to turn purple then go right along my friend.” Leta sighs. 

"But it's so cute! Look at those large purple eyes! Write that down in our book, it will come down handy, Leta”.  
“I already did!” Leta looked and saw the pig boy. There were two professors with him and she quickly turns around fast, hiding behind Newt.  
“Did he see me, I think he saw me..”  
“They are still looking for the person, even after those two years?”  
“He deserved it! He was going to hurt you and your wand!”  
Newt takes off his coat and puts it around her and lays his body against hers. “There, he can’t see you now, can he.” His quivering lips were close to hers, and she blushes then looks away embarrassed.  
“Your wand is poking me Newt.” Newt yelped and backed away from her. “My apologies. Wait, Leta. I just realized something. He didn't even see your face!” Newt laughs and Leta huffs. “I am just careful, besides, did you just make an excuse to kiss me!” A bird flies above them and stares. Newt looks.  
“Leta! Look!”  
“Don't change the subject!”  
“A Fwooper!” Newt runs and stares at it back. Leta rolls her eyes and holds his hand. She looks away shy and huffs.  
“Are you going to write that down, we just found a Fwooper.”  
“My hands are occupied” She looks away shy and Newt blushes.  
A professor sees the two and tells them to go inside. “I will see you tomorrow Mr. Scamander.”  
“Why all formal?” She winks and smiles. “We are not like the rest, and I think we should stick together.” She gives him a kiss to the cheek. “We may be outsiders to many people, but we have each other!” She then runs off to her room. Newt stood their red as a Phoenix. "That's right..heh...friends."  
It was a cloudy day, the wind stood silent. Newt and Leta were in transfiguration class. “I am sorry about yesterday, that was….not normal of me to do.”  
“It's okay.” Newt looks away blushing. Leta nudges him.  
“I learned something new, I want to try it out.”  
Newt looks at her confused. “You might get in trouble.”  
“Oh, don't worry!”  
The pig boy glances at them and snorts. Leta starts setting up her experiment and Newt watches in awe.  
“Now, this will go here...and here...and done!” The pig boy grabs her experiment and jiggles it. "What's this here! I can not wait to tell the professor!" Newt gets up and blocks Leta.  
“No! Stop don’t-” The experiment explodes and it sent Newt and the pig boy flying. The professor runs to the pig boy and holds his head up.  
“Take him to the infirmary! His skull is cracked!” Leta stood their shocked and Newt gets up to comfort her. The Professor glares at her and sent her to the office.  
Newt followed her and headed to the headmaster.  
“You are hereby expelled, you have almost killed a young wizard.”  
Leta’s mouth opened to speak but she was shaking and looked down, tears forming.  
“Sir...I did it.” Newt walked towards him and straightened him self.   
“What!?” Leta grabbed his cheeks. “Don’t do this, you did nothing wrong.”  
“You love it here Leta.”  
“You do too…..don’t do this please.” Newt ignored her and looked at the headmaster. Dumbledore peeked through the door.  
“I am responsible for almost killing the boy.” He put a huge E on his card. “You will be sent out early tomorrow morning, pack your things.” Dumbledore walks in and clears his throat.  
“Newt, you are a talented young boy, will you let this happen? You had so much going.” Newt looks at Leta and smiles, “It will be worth it. It’s not like I am going to disappear...right.”  
Leta looks down crying. Newt holds her head up, “Don't frown my dear. Finish for me, we can travel the world and write our book and publish it together. I will see you soon.”  
Leta nods and hugs him. “Leta I…”  
“You…”  
“I ….I will miss you my dear friend.”  
Leta nods and looks down. “I will too.” Newt leaves and Dumbledore follows.  
“Scamander please. You are a gifted student.”  
“I will take full responsibility for her. Please let me make this choice.” Newt looks away and takes his things and heads out. Leta runs and hugs him from behind.  
“I hate you…”  
“Haha, You’re welcome. Try not killing that poor boy again.” Newt walks away from Hogwarts, turning back to see Leta a few times, and awkwardly tripping over rocks. He then takes out a picture of Leta and sighs. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! I will continue it of course, I might add things to it. Your kudos are much appreciated. Thank you for reading and have a fantastic day!


End file.
